If things were my way
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! Everything is updated! I have added two chapters...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! MOST OF ALL, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

How I would write it now…

This is how I would write DOOL right now…At this very second. It leaves room for future stories and it also allows me to have my favorite couples together.

**Chapter One**

**Characters: Austin, Carrie, Lucas, Sami, EJ and a little bit of Lexie**

Carrie sat in Lexie's office. "Carrie, there is something I have to tell you." Lexie told Carrie seriously.

"What? What is it?" Carrie looked worried at Lexie. "Is there something wrong with the baby?" She had just gotten an ultrasound done and she didn't have any idea what Lexie was going to tell her.

"No, nothing is wrong with the baby." Lexie told her.

Carrie breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what is it?"

"Well, the baby is not Lucas's." Lexie replied.

"What?" Carrie shouted. "So then, I am having a healthy baby with Austin?" She questioned Lexie.

Lexie nodded. "The tests must have been wrong. Things are always getting misplaced around here. You should go be with Austin, you don't want to end up in a loveless marriage with Lucas like I have with Abe."

Carrie laughed. "Thanks Lexie."

"Anytime," Lexie replied.

XXX

Austin was all alone in his apartment, again, ever since Sami had dumped him for EJ. It was strangely not driving him crazy. He should have been going crazy, but he was still trying to get Carrie away from Lucas. He really loved Carrie, he had no feelings for Sami.

"Where is Sami?" Lucas came in and asked.

"At EJ's house." Austin replied, not looking up from his Mac.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because they are dating now!" He frowned and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"She dumped you?" Austin asked.

"Obviously!" He looked back at his computer and continued working.

Lucas shook his head and walked across the hall and to EJ's. He knocked on the door. "Sami!" He shouted.

"Oh hey!" She shouted as she went to open the door. "I'm just trying to move into EJ's place now." She was moving boxes around and rummaging through them for things.

"Need any help?" Lucas asked.

"Okay, sure. Do you want to help me unload this one?" She set down a random box and Lucas nodded. It was photo albums.

"I haven't seen these in ages!" Lucas remarked.

"Oh, me either!" Sami smiled and they opened one of them up. "Look, there is Will and the whole family!" Sami beamed.

"And this, this was when we were engaged for the first time...Feels like so long ago!" Lucas stared into Sami's blue eyes. "I miss those days." He leaned in a bit, wanting so badly just to kiss her.

"I miss those days too." Sami whispered, inching her face closer to Lucas's.

Lucas kissed her sweetly, moving closer to embrace her while he did so. "I love you Sami."

"I love you too Lucas. But you are still with my sister."

"Carrie!" Lucas shouted. "She went to her first ultra sound today, while I was at the office! Oh, I need to get home."

"Bye." Sami frowned and continued to unload the box.

"Bye." Lucas grabbed her gently and kissed her one last time.

As he headed home, Lucas couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, with everything. He entered the apartment to find Carrie sitting on the sofa, her arms folded across her chest and her face looking kind of worried.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"It's not yours." Carrie replied.

"What's not? The baby?" Lucas asked.

Carrie nodded. "It's Austin's."

"Oh." Lucas replied. "Well, what are we going to do now?" He sat down casually next to her.

"I don't know. I thought you and I were in love and having our child and now I feel like I only want to be with…"

"Austin?" Lucas finished for her.

She nodded. "Yes," she frowned and looked at him sadly. "You and I were always meant to be friends Lucas, but I don't think that we would be happy married." She removed the ring and handed it to him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm glad we have been honest with each other. Honestly, I am still in love with Sami."

"I am sure she is still in love with you too."

The two embraced and Carrie left to tell Austin the news. Lucas went running back to EJ's apartment as well.

XXX

Carrie walked into Austin's apartment. "Carrie." Austin lit up like a light bulb. "What a surprise. What brings you here?"

Carrie smiled at him widely. "Well, I have a lot of news." She began.

"Okay. Is it good or bad?"

"Good." Carrie told him.

"Well, good! Continue." Austin led her to the couch and they sat down and relaxed.

"Well, the baby that I am carrying, it's not Lucas's, it's yours." Carrie told him rather bluntly.

"Really? Your not playing with me are you?" He questioned.

"I am serious." Carrie told him.

"This is wonderful! Remember when we talked about having children, on the roof, and it's happening." Austin had the widest smile ever on his face. "Your not still with Lucas though, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Carrie replied.

"Thank God!" Austin smiled and wrapped his arms around Carrie gently. "Because I really want to kiss you now."

"Okay." Carrie nodded for him to kiss her, and he did, engulfing her lips with his gently and then carrying her off to his bedroom.

XXX

Lucas ran into EJ's apartment again, he was so happy that EJ was away on business. "Well, hello again. What can I do for you this time?" Sami joked.

"I love you!" Lucas shouted quickly. "And your sister and I are over."

"What?" Sami asked. "But what about the baby?"

"It's Austin's!"

Sami laughed, she laughed until she felt she couldn't breath. Lucas walked over to her and just held her. "I love you Sami Brady. Let's not loose each other again!"

"Let's not." Sami agreed. They kissed sweetly. Later, Sami moved all her stuff back into Lucas's and Carrie moved all her stuff into Austin's.

XXX

WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THAT ONE? WELL, THERE ARE MORE, LOTS MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Characters: John, Kate, Marlena, Roman**

John stared at Marlena. "You don't really mean that, do ya Doc?" He questioned her.

"On that island, I found something with Roman that I just don't have with you." She told him.

"And what's that? Loyalty? Doc, I have been so loyal to you! And I even have forgiven you after you had sex with Roman."

"Look, I just feel that Roman and I are better suited for each other." Marlena told John. "I'm sorry. Thank you for rescuing me and everything John, but it's time I go be with him."

"Okay." John shook his head. "If it's what you want, then I will let you go to him and be with him."

"Thank you." Marlena left John with only a peck on the cheek and a quick hug. She had packed her clothes and left for Roman's house.

XXX Roman's House XXX

Marlena knocked at the door. "Be right there." Roman shouted.

"Doc?" Roman looked at her shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Roman, I want to be with you." Marlena was frank with him.

"But you and John…Is something wrong? Did he hurt you?" Roman looked at her worried.

"No, no." Marlena shook her head. "But Roman, you and I…We shared something on that island, and it's not just there. You and I have always shared something, and not just the twins." Marlena insisted. "What I mean is, you and I are meant to be. I want to be with you and not John. I'm not married to either of you right now, but isn't it something you have always wanted, us to be back together. Well, I'm asking for that, let's be _us _again."

"Are you sure you and John are really over?" Roman asked her.

"We don't have what we used to have. Every time I am with John I feel like it is some sort of play or act, like I have to be _perfect_. I don't want to try to be so perfect anymore. I just want to be happy, be content with where I am in life."

"Is this because of the baby?" Roman asked.

"It only adds to it." Marlena told him. "Just please, accept that I want to be with you and let's be a couple again."

"Okay!" Roman nodded and helped her get settled into the house. "Can I get you anything?" Roman asked her.

"No, let's just talk."

"Okay."

And they talked for the next few hours, catching up on a lot of things that they hadn't ever covered.

XXX Kate's House XXX

John knocked at the door Kate's house, a big fat frown on his face. "John. I wasn't expecting you. Come in, come in!"

"Thanks." John sat down on the couch and tried to relax.

"What brings you here? I thought you would want to be spending time with Marlena."

"I normally would, except that she only wants Roman."

"What?" Kate sat down next to him, a sad look on her face too. She felt pain for him, maybe she felt it even more because she loved him.

"We were just talking and she started crying. I didn't know what to do. She told me that she didn't have feelings for me anymore, that all she could think about was Roman, her and Roman and that she wanted to be with him again. I guess it was bound to happen. She was on that island for a long time with Roman and it is only normal for her to gain even more feelings for him than she might have had before. It's just hard to give up a marriage that has been so good for so long."

"I know exactly how you feel." Kate comforted John. Their hands were gently intertwined, as they often were when these two were talking to each other. "I'm so sorry."

"I think I will survive." John told her. "I wish we had just stayed together, that I had never let you leave that night with Roman. I was a fool to think that everything was really going to be the same when she and Roman came back."

"We both thought everything was going to be what it was before they were gone, and we were both wrong. We can only look forward now." Kate reassured him.

John nodded. "Can I stay here again? Like old times?" He asked.

"Of course, stay as long as you want to."

"Thanks. I love you Kate."

"I love you too John." Kate went to stand up, but John gently pulled her to him.

"Don't leave me." John whispered to her. He stood up and kissed her, constantly deepening it until they both were aroused. "I need you."

XXXX

Next up I will have the whole Belle/Mimi/Phil/Shawn storyline


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shawn/Mimi/Belle/Philip**

**AND A NOTE TO YOU ALL...OF COURSE I MOVE THINGS ALONG FAST...WE NEED TO GET SOME MORE INTERESTING STORIES HAPPENING! AT LEAST IMO...**

The hospital room was really light and Lexie walked in with a folder, a folder that would change everyone's lives forever! Philip sat in a chair, waiting to know the results. After Mimi had told Belle that Claire was Shawn's, well, Belle just had to know if it was true, and she also had to know _how. _

As Lexie walked in, everyone braced themselves. Mimi especially. Lexie looked at them all like the news was very serious.

"Well," Lexie opened the folder. "Claire is Shawn's daughter, most certainly." She announced. "I thought after she needed that blood transfusion, that most of you would have guessed that Shawn was her father by now, but I do know that Shawn and Philip are related, so there was always that chance that she was Philip's." Lexie nodded and remained quite calm, unlike Philip who was giving Shawn a really angry look.

"And what about the babies we are carrying?" Belle asked. "How are they doing?"

Lexie took a deep breath and shook her head. "It appears that the baby you are carrying is doing quite well Belle. But, the sperm looks too large to be Philip's."

"What are you saying? My wife could be carrying some random man's child?" Philip sounded so upset. His life was falling apart around him.

"No. It appears that Mimi and Philip will be having a baby with whatever surrogate they chose and Shawn and Belle will be having _another _baby." Lexie explained.

Shawn gulped. "This is all happening so fast." He remarked, his head spinning. "I mean, I am Claire's father...And I am going to have another baby with Belle, and all this time my _wife_, whom I trusted with everything, knew that Claire was my child! Why? Why didn't you tell me? If you had just told me bedfore we got married or something..."

"I couldn't have! It would have hurt everyone so much." Mimi replied.

"Well, it's hurting even worse now! I wanted a life with you, I wanted us to be together forever, and now, now that can't happen because I can't trust you." Shawn shook his head and sat down. "Besides, you and Philip are having a child now, that is, if you still want biological children."

"Shawn, I wanted them with you!" Mimi protested.

"Well, we're over!" Shawn shook his head as he stared at her. He removed his wedding ring. "It's all over now. You shouldn't have kept this from me, you shouldn't have lied ot me! You should have just been honest. But instead, you just randomly tell Belle one day because you feel like you are going to explode, you have all of us go into the hospital for a DNA test, and low and behold, it turns out I am a father!" Shawn was upset, and he had every right to be. He sat down and rubbed his forehead. "I'd like some time with Belle." He said rather calmly.

"No, no way!" Philip protested, but Shawn looked up at him with eyes that said he would kill him if he even tried to prevent him from seeing Belle.

Belle looked at Shawn, he looked so broken, she had never seen him like that before. Everyone left the room and gave them the privacy that they needed. "Hey," Belle was standing right in front of Shawn, but she wanted to just hold him and never let him go.

"How can this be happening? Our lives are spinning out of control..." Shawn looked up at her from where he sat and then reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist gently. "And _we _are having _another_ child."

"Yes, we are." Belle began to cry and Shawn pulled her onto his lap.

"We're in this together, no matter what. This is going to be our family, it should always have been our family." Shawn kissed a tear drop as it rolled down her cheek. "Do you want to be _us _again? Or do you still want Philip?" Shawn asked.

"I want you." Belle leaned into him, feeling for the first time in a very long time the love that Shawn had always had and always would have for her. "How do you think we got Claire?" She asked.

"It must have been the barn." He replied gently.

Belle nodded in agreement. "It's the only possible way."

Shawn held her tighter and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time since they had recieved the news. A knock on the door prompted him to open his eyes, and they turned angry once again.

Belle started to stand up, knowing it was Philip that had knocked. "We gotta' get out of this position." She and Shawn both stood up and then told Philip to come in.

"Ready to go?" Philip asked her.

Belle gulped and shook her head no. Shawn took her hand in his. "I think both of our marriages are over now." Shawn told him bluntly.

Philip pursed his lips, he looked so hurt. "Just because of the children?" He asked. "Or is there something more?"

"I have always loved Shawn, and you and I, if Shawn had been..." Belle couldn't speak the words.

"If Shawn hadn't been locked up by Jan then you would have married him, is that it?" Philip asked her.

She nodded. Tears once again began to flow down her cheeks as she tried to look at Philip but couldn't.

"So I was always your second choice." He stated, his voice full of anger and shame. He walked out of there, his blood boiling.

He turned to look at Mimi, she was standing against the wall, her head spinning just as much as everyone else's. "How did it go?" She asked.

Philip only replied by kissing her deeply, obviously trying to get back at Shawn and Belle, or maybe just trying to see if any feelings would come out of it. He had always been able to talk to Mimi, always been able to be good with Mimi, and now they had a child that was theirs somewhere just waiting to be carried to term!

He backed away. "Sorry." He said quickly.

Mimi just looked up at him, confused. She too was full of emotions. "It's fine." She replied. "So, Belle and Shawn are together now?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Philip nodded. "Yea." He stated quickly.

"Oh." Mimi turned to him once again. "Well, we do have a child in the lab back there just waiting to be carried to term. Do you want to pick a surrogate?" Mimi asked him.

"In time. First it seems we both have to get divorced." Philip replied.

"Well," Mimi began, "Father Jensen has already declared my marriage a lie because I was not honest with Shawn."

"Ah. Well, maybe I can go confess to him too and he will declare my marriage a lie as well."

"But there is the whole legal aspect of it all." Mimi said casually.

"Yea, there is that." Philip agreed. "But I have the connections to make to go along quickly."

"Now, how to decide who lives in what flat?" Mimi joked.

"Hmmmm...Rock, paper, scissors?" Philip joked.

Mimi laughed for the first time that day and she and Philip left together. There was hope for them afterall. And there was hope for Shawn and Belle too.

xxxx

_**Who should come next?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Jack/Jen/Frankie**

Jack received a phone call from a clinic not too far away. "Hello?" He said weakly into the receiver.

"Hello." The voice on the other end sounded happy and excited to tell him something.

"Yes." Jack managed.

"Mr. Devereaux, we have a cure for you mysterious illness." The woman on the other line told him. "We would like you to come in right away, so we can give you the medication and then you can get on with your life, literally!"

Jack almost fainted and handed Jen the phone. "Hello?" Jen asked into the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Devereaux, we have found a cure for you husband..."

The phone call didn't last too long, and Jen was excited to get Jack down to the clinic so he could get the treatment he needed to live a good long life. She seriously hoped and prayed that she wasn't going to lose Jack again, that this was going to work!

On her way out, Frankie caught her. "Hey Jen. How is Jack doing?" He asked.

"Great! They found him a cure." Jen told Frankie happily.

"Oh, well that's good." Frankie tried to smile and nod, but he really couldn't hide his sadness from Jen. His heart was broken, he had lost her for good.

"Hey, let's talk later." Jen opened the car up for Jack and he hopped in the backseat, ready to roll.

Frankie was standing there speechless. He had been so good to her, and here he was left feeling so rejected. "Hey!" Billie smiled at him from a wase away and made her way down the drive to him. "What's eating at you?"

"Jack's got a cure." Frankie replied.

"That's gr- horrible!" Billie managed a laugh as did Frankie.

"I know, I've lost Jen for good." Frankie sat on a bench outside and let out a long sigh. Billie joined him.

"Join the club. Here in Salem, you think you are going to marry someone and then their long lost spouse comes along. Its no use really." Billie explained.

Frankie nodded in agreement. "But I should have known what I was getting myself into. They never found his body, I should have known there was a chance..."

"How could you have?" Billie questioned him. "You were in love with Jen, still probably are, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over the fact that Jack came back."

"Yea, but I am beating myself up over the fact that I feel in love with her all over again." Frankie added. "What was I thinking! Jen and Jack belong together."

"Just like Bo and Hope belong together!" Billie shot up and interjected.

Frankie looked at her standing there like that, admitting that Bo and Hope belonged together, and for the first time, he did realize that they were in the same boat. "We are in the same situation." Frankie said. "Bo and Hope...Jack and Jen..."

Billie nodded. "And it never ends!" She threw up her hands. "They are never dead, and they are always coming back for more, more more!"

"It makes one crazy!" Frankie stated.

"It does, it really does! Because then, you have time to fall in love with one of them, and then, BOOM! Their supposedly "dead" spouse or the spouse that wanted a divorce comes waltzing into whatever life the two of you have made and your life feels like its over and then..."

"And then you just have to pick yourself back up again." Frankie finished.

Billie nodded. "Yea..." Her voice trailed off. "God I am so sick a tired of losing Bo...Or never having him for that matter."

Frankie nodded. "I feel the same way about Jen. One minute we are together and in love and trying to get married, and the next Jack is back and I have lost her for good."

"Why haven't we ever turned to each other?" Billie asked. "Since this whole mess happened, you and I couldn't have been farther away from each other, but really, we are the only two people right now to know this feeling, the feeling of losing the person you love to someone that they have been married to forever."

Frankie nodded. "Yea, I dont know why we never turned to each other for support. I think it was because we both thought we would win, that you would be with Bo and that I would be with Jen and that life would work itself out for us nicely and it didn't."

Billie nodded in agreement. "Well, I want to go out tonight, so what do you say we head on over to the pub?"

"Are you sure?" Frankie asked.

"Of course I am! Let's go!"

They headed down to the pub where they had a few beers and then went for a nice walk down by the water. "That was fun!" Frankie smiled at Billie. "We should do it again soon!"

"Yea!" Billie smiled at him. "I would like that."

"Yea...Me too." Frankie held her for a second, then moved in for the kiss. It was perfect for them, not too long nor short and it was on the dock by the pub, so it was a romantic setting.

"We can do that again too." Billie whispered.

Frankie smiled, took her hand, and they headed to their houses, both of them excited for what the future had in store!

XXXX

Jack was at the clinic with Abby and Jen, and JJ was with a sitter Jen had found on short notice.

Jack relaxed on a bed as they pumped him full of the cure. "It will only take about a day to kick in, and then, Jack should be in perfect health!" The doctor, an older gentleman with graying hair and a nice smile, explained to Jen.

"How did you come across this anyway?" Jack asked.

"Well, we have had a bit of an outbreak of it here and we needed to find a cure for it, before we lost anyone else to it." The doctor explained.

"Well, thanks for calling me."

"No problem." The doctor smiled as he finished with Jack and then told Jen to just have him rest another day and that he should be fine after that.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Jen was so happy that they had found a cure for Jack. But now what about Frankie?

They headed home and Jen expected to find Frankie on her doorstep. Instead, she found a nice note from Frankie.

_Dear Jen,_

_I am glad to hear that Jack will live, he is a good man and has always been a good friend of mine. I am happy for the two of you. As for me, don't worry about a thing. Billie and I it seems have dealt with husbands and wives coming back from the dead to last us a lifetime and we will be dating for the time being. I am excited to see what will happen between us, if the sparks will fly or not, they did a little bit tonight. If you need anything, you know my number! _

_Your friend for life,_

_Frankie_

Jen smiled at the note. "Who's that from?" Abby asked.

"Frankie. Apparently he and Billie have started dating. I wonder how Chelsea is going to like that." A smile tugged at her lips.

"At least its not Patrick, Chelsea was so jealous of her mom and Patrick!" Abby helped her dad into the house.

"Really?" Jen looked at Abby strangely.

"Yea...I will tell you all about it!" Abby replied.

They had a relaxing night at home and Jack got the rest he needed. A few days later, he was back to the old Jack!


	5. Chapter 5 Part ONE

**Chapter 5 **

**Part One**

**Patrick/Bo/Hope**

"Patrick is the father." The doctor stated. Everyone was sitting in Hope's room, and Bo felt a rage he had never felt before bubbling up inside of him.

"You piece of..." He shot up and punched Patrick in the nose. Before anyone knew what had happened, the two men were on the ground, fighting over what could not be changed. Unless someone at the hospital had tampered with the truth, Patrick was the father of Hope's baby.

"Bo...Please..." Hope sat in bed pleading with him to stop fighting Patrick.

"Do you love him Hope?" Bo looked at his wife in almost shock as she stopped him from fighting her one time lover.

"Bo..." Hope's voice trailed off.

Bo pursed his lips and nodded. "Well okay then." He walked out of the hospital, a new feeling being found inside him after this whole mess.

XXX

Chelsea smiled the very same smile Kate did as Bo stomped out of the hospital. "So, you managed to get in there and take care of everything?" Kate asked Chelsea.

"Yep." Chelsea smiled broadly. "I have the right connections."

"How?" Kate whispered and led her out of the building and out to her car.

"Well, I asked Bonnie for her old key to the lab and she gave it to me. I told her what was in it for her, assurance that Patrick would be the father no matter what." Chelsea smiled.

"You are so much like me." Kate smiled proudly.

"Proud of it." Chelsea leaned back in the passenger seat and both grandmother and granddaughter put on their sunglasses.

"So I have to ask," Kate began. "Who was really the father?"

"Bo." Chelsea replied casually. "But only you and I know that."

XXX

Bo wandered around his boat as much as he could, his heart and head aching. "How can this be happening?" He asked aloud. "I can't lose Hope!" He slammed his hand down on the table and then sat down.

"Hey man!" Frankie came down and joined him. "Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"No, no, come on in!" Bo invited.

"Okay, only for a little while. Billie and I, we just moved in together."

Bo looked at him in shock. "You and Billie?" He asked stunned.

"Yea!" Frankie smiled and sat down next to him. "We have both been dumped by people who have 'true loves' so many times that we just decided to date each other. And well, I cant live with Jen forever and Billie cant live with Lockheart, especially now," he frowned. "I'm so sorry man."

"Hey, what can I do?" Bo shook his head. "I just have to win Hope all over again."

"Well, we can brainstorm some ideas on how you could do that and then, go from there!" Frankie suggested.

"Yea." Bo nodded. "Or, I could demand a DNA test someplace else, get a second opinion."

"Yea, that might be good!" Frankie agreed. "We all know how many times the DNA lab here has messed up. Poor Will..."

Bo nodded in agreement to that. "I will suggest it, but I have a feeling that Hope won't go for it."

"Why?" Frankie asked.

"Well, she will think I am in denial and not see the value in it."

"But she might, you never know."

XXX

Kate made the mistake of taking Chelsea out to dinner and letting her order alcoholic bevrages. Low and behold, Abby walked in, Max in tow.

"Hey guys. I played at the hospital today." Chelsea stared into the empty glass that had once held alcohol.

"I think we should go home now, I dont want your mother to find out about this." Kate insisted.

"My mom died in a car crash...Everyone dies in car crashes." Chelsea stated in her drukiness.

"Right. Okay, let's go." Kate paid the bill and came around and took Chelsea by the arm.

"I played with the files at the hospital." Chelsea laughed. Max and Abby both heard and their eyes got wide.

"What are you thinking? You are such a bad drunk!" Kate continued to walk Chelsea out to the car and Chelsea finally shut up. But had she already said too much?

XXX

Abby came home worried that night and informed Jenn of what she had heard that day at the restaurant. "And your sure she wasn't just saying this in her stupidity? You think she really meant she was playing with the files at the hospital?" Jenn asked Abby striaght up.

"Positive!" Abby confirmed. "I think you need to tell Hope, because she just found out that PATRICK is the father of the baby, but honestly, think about it, what wouldn't Chelsea do to get her parents back together?"

"So you think she switched the results?" Jenn asked.

"YES!" Abby nodded and once again begged Jenn to call Hope.

"Okay." Jenn agreed and called Hope.

"Yes?" Hope picked up the phone.

"Hi Hope, its me, Jenn!" Jenn was on the other line.

"Hi! Is everything Okay?" Hope asked.

"Oh yes, well, except that Abby heard something from Chelsea. Chelsea was at the hospital playing with files today and Abby is worried she might have messed with your results."

Hope's eyes got wide. "So, do you think I should get them done again?"

"I do yes." Jenn replied.

"Okay. Thanks so much. I will get ahold of Bo ASAP."

"Hey Hope?"

"Yea Jenn."

"Who do you want to be the father?"

Hope was silent. "Hope?"

"Yes." Hope snapped out of it and came to. "Bo..."

"Yea, I had figured as much."

"Well, I want things to work between us." Hope added. "I need to tell him that."

Jenn smiled on the other end. "Well, you have a good night."

"Thanks, you too." Hope replied. "And thanks for the tip."

"No problem."

Both hung up and Hope thought about what to do.


End file.
